Talk:Seijūrō Akashi/@comment-74.232.69.39-20140203005423/@comment-77.119.128.213-20140215191531
To the others replying here... I believe that Akashi had this twisted personality from the start. It wasn't stress or anything that made him snap or so. I believe his second personality never bothered him until it was too late. (I honestly believe that he in fact has two personalities. The Emperor and Seijuro) I noticed from the way he spoke or acted. The 'Emperor' is more someone who manipulates others. Someone who would in fact hurt and violate others to get what he wants. (As seen when he wanted to stab Kagami with scissors) Seijuro on the other hand is someone who cares. He looks out for his teammates and helps them when in need. He also insisted on team-play before the Emperor took over. Not to say he was emotionally abused and manipulated by his father. Seijuros father told him directly, that he WILL interfere with his hobby if his grades drop or his studying suffers from it. Or he told his son, that someone who is not excellent at everything they do is not needed in the Akashi-household. I believe that these were only small things his father said to him. So he was emotionally abused and manipulated by his father, who was the one who raised him to believe that if he failed he was '''worthless. This is a horrible thing to tell somebody, especially their child. Moving on to my next point: He wasn't able to see a psychologist. His father packed his "free time" with things he had to do. Study. Seijuro had to be perfect. Since all the characters in KnB are still minors (the GoM members being age 16 and in Teikou 13 - 15), the parents would have to be informed of things like that. And since Seijuro was manipulated into believing that he was worthless if he had flaws, he may have dismissed the idea of trying to seek help for it. ''Because he would be worthless if his father found out. ''' I believe that he is ''unable ''to ask for help. I know from experience, that if you keep things to yourself for a long time and do not talk about them, you aren't able to ask for any help. (At least that was in my case) And since his mother presumably died or left the family, he had no one to speak to. No one who could have done something about his troubles. He doesn't only address his father. Seijuro/Emperor always says "parents" implementing both of them. He speaks ill of them, which led me to think, that he is on bad terms with both of them. (So I'd stick to my theory of his mother leaving the family.) The Emperor said, that he will not forgive anybody in his way, not even his parents. So he must either hate them or his twisted personality doesn't even back down to the people that made him what he is. The Emperor said, that he'll gouge his eyes out if he lost and stopped playing basketball. Again I can only say, that he was led to believe that if he didn't win/if he wasn't perfect, he would be worthless. With this he's practically showing that he is not okay in his own mind. That it's not okay if he lost. That he would be worthless if he lost. ''He wouldn't see anymore, so he'd have to quit everything he was doing and be completely worthless in his father's eyes. ''This would be a suicide-attempt in his view, because he'd be "disposed" of the family honor. In psychology class we learned that children mostly take after their parents, because they are role-models for them. Seijuro tried to differ himself from his father, but subconsciously picked up bit of his father's behavior, thus creating the Emperor. In conclusion I believe that his father is the only one at fault. Seijuro was led to believe the things his father did. A flawed person is worthless. Let's put it different. ''If he were to fail at something, Seijuro would be deemed worthless. That's how I see it.